


Nintendo 64

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 50 words, Boyfriends, Half Drabble, M/M, might be canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John and Dave are playing video games together.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 1





	Nintendo 64

John and Dave are both sitting on the couch playing a game. John’s getting way too into old school mariokart. 

Dave starts slapping at John’s controller, trying to make him mess up. 

John starts laughing instead of getting mad. 

John gives up on being number one and kisses Dave lips.


End file.
